


Looking in the mirror

by KyuremKing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bamf! Satine, Characters can be ooc, Down with the Ruusan Reforms, Gen, Mandalorians love Jedi, No to the Republic, i do not regret anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuremKing/pseuds/KyuremKing
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to loving the Jedi and each and every good soul in the Star Wars world. Why, who does not want to see other roads?
Kudos: 5





	1. Amienemigos (1): Jedi are kind, Mandalorians want a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something that made you laugh.
> 
> I have translated this with google translate. I hope you like it.

If it weren't because it would be bad for her image, Satine would have already suffocated Master Jinn in his sleep. But with each passing day the idea was more tempting, but for Obi-Wan he would have already done it.

She and the young Jedi were sitting in chairs behind Master Jinn who should not be able to use that title since he was not a graduate professor. But at least the man served to distract the bounty hunters who were listening intently to his lesson on the philosophy of peace.

And that amounted to 29 Reformed bounty hunters since they had escaped Mandalore. Kriff fucking jedi and his ability to make others reason about his decisions in life. However that gave him time for Obi-Wan to think that being more warmongering would be more suitable for the Jedi.

"If we had finished with them we would have already left the planet" She told Obi-Wan in a low voice so that they would not hear her. The young Jedi nodded absently as he listened to his master.

"Surely as Jedi you have a lot of work, if we returned to Mandalore and exterminated the rebels against me you could return to Coruscant, to your home" The idiots who had attacked her had not waited for her to give her speech, if they had they would have discovered that she wanted to lure the Jedi with her promises of peace and then attack them to start a war.

But no, she had been attacked and now she was trapped with a foolish Jedi and his apprentice. And the idiots of his people fought each other instead of working together to make the Jedi more aggressive. It was so hard for them to wait a couple of days!

The Jedi had forced her to flee, her a proud daughter of Mandalor. Not only that, but in her conversations with the Jedi council those pacifists had said that they would help her see the Mandalorians the way to peace. The first thing Satine would do when she invaded Coruscant would be to suffocate that Jurassic frog with her bare hands.

"Obi, help me teach them the proper bows for introductions in the Brckdur system." The Jedi master called to his apprentice, who jumped up to stand beside his master. “When you appear before a single Brckdur you must do this” The Jedi Master said as his apprentice dropped to one knee, arms behind his back and twisted his neck to the left.

The bounty hunters wrote down the guidelines for the various bows of the Brckdur system on their datapads. It would be so easy to backstab the Jedi, shoot the bounty hunters who would surely leap to the defense of their new friend, and kidnap Obi-Wan. He would have to contact his sister, but it would not be difficult to knock the apprentice unconscious until a ship arrived to return her to Mandalor.

And when she came back she would take care of those idiots, make them an example of what would happen to them if they dared to rebel against her. But maybe it was better to hope the Mandalorians had been with their plan for centuries a year or two more wouldn't make a difference.

But he swore by the tomb of Mandalore the First that before his death the Jedi would be as warmongering as the Mandalorians or with a little luck even more.


	2. The fall of Ruusan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ruusan Reforms have been instituted and the Republic is headed for a bright future, or so it would like to be.

Tarso caminaba con dificultad por el pasillo que conducía a su oficina, las montañas de quejas, amenazas y avisos de abandono ocupaban el pasillo, tenía que caminar con cuidado porque de lo contrario corría peligro de terminar besando el suelo. Lo que no sería un cargo en el que se debiera ver al Canciller Supremo, tuvo bastante que su carrera política se hundió en el barro desde que había proclamado las reformas.

Habían pasado 8 meses, 12 días, 5 horas, 34 minutos, 52 segundos desde que instituyó las Reformas de Ruusan en su cargo de Canciller Supremo. Todo había ido bien durante las primeras semanas hasta que un senador se quejó de que no había podido concertar una reunión con los Jedi.

Un incidente tan pequeño no habría sido un problema si no fuera por el hecho de que habían estado ocurriendo más y más problemas con los Jedi hasta que las quejas finalmente llegaron a su escritorio.

"Los Jedi no se han reunido conmigo a pesar de que solicité su presencia", "El envío de comida enviado desde Telos IV tiene tres días de retraso", "13 cazas no han informado de su presencia durante una semana", "Un carguero de clase capital coreliana ¡ha desaparecido!

Y los Jedi fueron el destino de las investigaciones. Telos IV albergaba una rama de AgriCorps of the Jedi, esos luchadores habían luchado con el Ejército de la Luz y Berethon, uno de los pocos Señores Jedi que aún vivía, se volvía más agresivo y resentido con cada día que pasaba.

Había intentado ponerse en contacto con la Gran Maestra del Aquelarre Fae, pero todos sus mensajes parecían haber sido ignorados, por lo que había ido al Templo Jedi con la intención de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Solo para que en lugar de encontrar a los clásicos guardianes vestidos de blanco con sus espadas láser color topacio no hubiera nadie en las puertas. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y las puertas tuvieron que ser derribadas para entrar.

El Templo estaba completamente desierto, por mucho que buscaras los Jedi habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro y todos los objetos valiosos, reliquias o archivos habían desaparecido con ellos. Habían encontrado solo una pequeña nota en el asiento que debería haber sido la del Gran Maestro.

_"Los Sith han sido exterminados y después de mucha deliberación, mis compañeros y yo hemos decidido que la mejor manera para la Orden era dejar la República. Nuestro deber es proteger la galaxia y mantener el equilibrio, y ahora que la gran amenaza ha tratado es nuestro deber separarnos para no alterar el equilibrio._

_Pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien, la Orden Jedi sobrevivió antes de unirse a la República y continuaremos haciéndolo, pero me temo que con las medidas que decidiste poner en marcha tal cosa no sería posible, esas medidas sólo nos habría debilitado y nos habría impedido continuar con nuestro deber._

_Que la fuerza te acompañe Canciller Valorum_ _D. Por cierto, el Maestro Berethon me pidió que le transmitiera este mensaje cuando lo contacté:_

_Vete a la mierda tarso_

_Firmado: Gran Maestro Fae Coven de la Orden Jedi "_

Ese había sido el principio del fin, a partir de ahí los descendientes de los Señores Jedi que se habían mantenido callados habían notificado su partida al mismo tiempo que casi había provocado la caída del Holonet. Millones de sistemas abandonan la República día tras día sin más que una pequeña advertencia antes de cortar todo contacto y algunos ni siquiera eso.

Aunque Berethon había sido muy comunicativo cuando envió un video de él mismo orinando en una pira en llamas que tenía muchas fotos de todos los que lo habían ayudado a crear las reformas, el video había terminado con él quitándose el dedo antes de que el video se volviera negro. .

A este paso, Tarso sería recordado en los libros de historia como el canciller que había provocado la caída de la república y, a pesar de todos sus intentos por detener el desastre, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcome


	3. Amienemigos (2): Absolute truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some absolute truths in this world. Strength connects us all, Sidious is a stinking slug and Satine is a Mandalorian.  
> Too bad no one warned Maul and the Death Watch of the last one.

El puño de Krobu volvió a golpear la jaula de cristal que contenía a la ahora antigua duquesa Satine. A pesar de los muchos golpes que Krobu había dado contra la jaula, la expresión facial de la duquesa no había cambiado. La duquesa parecía completamente indiferente a pesar de los golpes o insultos de Krobu, a pesar de ser una traidora a la tradición, la duquesa merecía algún reconocimiento y ser dejada en paz hasta el momento de su ejecución.

"Krobu se burló, podía entender que el hombre estaba enojado con la mujer, todos lo estaban, pero uno tampoco debería comportarse como un idiota." Si no fuera por las órdenes del líder, tú y yo lo estaríamos pasando bien, "dijo Krobu pegando el casco al cristal." O tal vez tenga suerte y atrape a tu hermana.

"Dudo que lo logres, considerando que estás aquí haciendo el hutt." La duquesa se burló, hablando por primera vez desde que habían sido enviados a vigilarla. Esta vez los dos puños de Krobu golpearon la fuerza y apostaría 50 créditos a que estaba mostrando los dientes debajo del casco.

"Conociendo a Bo, ella ya habrá dejado el planeta, quizás incluso el sistema" Krobu se volvió para mirarlo y en ese momento deseó no haber abierto la boca. Pero por un momento creyó ver el labio de la duquesa levantarse por un momento como para reír.

“No importa, tampoco es que yo pueda hacer nada, Vizsla le permitió ser parte de la Guardia, pero Vizsla estaba débil ahora el zabrak es nuestro líder” Por cierto, su repentino cambio de gobierno. Pasar de la duquesa a Vizsla y terminar en el zabrak llamado Maul puso las cosas en perspectiva. Como si tal vez necesitaran aprender a elegir buenos gobernantes. El zabrak parecía obsesionado con ese jetii que tantas veces había venido a ver a la duquesa.

A diferencia de Krobu, que se había estado escondiendo dentro de las cuevas de Concordia, se había estado infiltrando en el gobierno de la duquesa. Es cierto que su trabajo no había sido importante, pero había estado lo suficientemente cerca para conocer los cambios que la duquesa quería imponer.

Uno de ellos, y el más importante en su opinión, era hacer fértiles nuevamente las tierras de Mandalor. Ver florecer la vida en las tierras áridas de su planeta natal era una imagen que valía la pena ver antes de morir. Pero con el Zabrak como nuevo líder, dudaba que esto fuera posible. Hasta donde él sabía, el tipo estaba sentado en el trono sin hacer nada, solo esperando que el jetii Kenobi viniera y rescatara a la duquesa de lo que parecía ser absolutamente seguro.

Además del hecho de que los otros clanes Mandalor ni siquiera habían sido llamados para regresar al planeta o jurar lealtad, el Vizsla no vendría, no con uno de sus parientes asesinados por el zabrak y los Wren todavía estaban en Krownest y no lo hizo. Parece que tenían mucha prisa por averiguar qué estaba pasando en Mandalor. O tal vez no venían porque el nuevo líder era muy similar al jetii. Ursa siempre había sido una mujer orgullosa, conociéndola nunca aceptaría que su nuevo líder fuera tan similar al jetii.

Quizás la Guardia de la Muerte había caído bajo, años de odiar a los jetii y ahora estaban dirigidos por alguien que se parecía a ellos. Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba atrapado aquí, lo más probable es que tampoco tuviera prisa por acercarse al zabrak, porque Vizsla no había podido ganar, por qué, si Vizsla estuviera vivo, esto no sería así. sucediendo.

O tal vez estaba divagando, si tal vez eso era todo, tal vez necesitaba un poco de café para volver a la normalidad. "Voy a tomar un café, ¿quieres algo?" le preguntó a Krobu. Probablemente le dio una mirada extraña pero con el casco en la forma era imposible saberlo.

"Tráeme uno con leche bantha", dijo finalmente Krobu después de una incómoda pausa. Antes de irse, debatió si debería ofrecerle algo a la duquesa, nadie le había traído comida desde que estaban de servicio, pero mató ese pensamiento y se dirigió a la máquina que había a la vuelta de la esquina. Si había algo que los seguidores de la duquesa sabían hacer era café. El mejor café de toda la galaxia.

Cuando llegó a la máquina buscó el botón de café negro, un vaso de plástico bajo y un chorro negro lo llenaron hasta el borde. Fue cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón de latte que escuché el sonido de vidrios rotos, un par de ruidos parecidos a gemidos de dolor se escucharon antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando pero dejar caer el café dio la vuelta a la esquina con la ampolla en la mano .

He ran to the guard post thinking that Krobu had decided to do something stupid and do something to the duchess. Only to find the glass prison broken and empty, and Krobu's body on the floor with a glass nailed to his stomach filled with blood and his helmet crushed as if by a hydraulic press. It didn't take a genius to know that Krobu was very dead.

At that scene he did what he had to do, sounded the alarm and then threw up next to Krobu's dead body, fortunately he had time to remove his helmet.

"His superior asked him, looking at Krobu's body being taken out of the dungeon with a black blanket covering it. Several other guards checked the scene for clues.

"That's right sir, I went to get some coffee, heard the noise of the glass and ran to see what was happening. But when I arrived Krobu was dead and Kyrze was missing" He replied, his superior tilted his helmet as if he were thinking something. Hopefully the idea that he was a traitor and had helped the duchess escape would not occur to him.

"What I still don't understand is exactly how he died. The reinforced glass of the cages should not be able to pierce the beskar of the armour and I have no idea how he could have crushed the hull to the point of breaking every bone in the skull and causing all the brains to fire out.

Beep, beep, beep. His boss's communicator rang and he answered. "This better be important, I'm busy"

"¡Señor, estamos bajo ataque!" Escuchó una voz masculina gritando a quien reconoció como Jrund. "¿Qué es, el jetii, Bo los ha traído?" preguntó su superior. "No señor, ella es ... no, por favor, tengo un marido e hijos !!" La comunicación se cortó después del sonido reconocible de huesos rotos.

Miró a su jefe esperando que dijera algo, los demás se habían detenido y estaban esperando órdenes. “¡¿A qué esperas? ¡Estamos bajo ataque, vamos, vamos, vamos ?! Ladró su jefe poniéndose el casco y corriendo hacia el ascensor con su pesada ampolla lista para disparar.

No les tomó mucho tiempo reaccionar y correr tras él, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando y tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, las puertas se negaron a abrirse, pero antes de que pudieran forzarlos, las luces se apagaron. Encendieron las antorchas de sus cascos y se dirigieron a las escaleras. Su jefe tenía el comunicador en la mano que no llevaba el blister y estaba tratando de comunicarse con alguien.

"Mierda, las comunicaciones no funcionan" dijo guardando el comunicador y acelerando el paso. Finalmente llegaron al primer piso casi chocando contra otro grupo que pasaba. ¿Que esta pasando? preguntó su jefe.

"La sala del trono, hemos logrado mantenerla allí" respondió uno de ellos sin detenerse. Uno de ellos respondió sin detenerse. "Ella, quien?" preguntó su jefe siguiéndolos. “Su jefe no tuvo tiempo de responder porque justo antes de doblar el pasillo que conduce al comedor un cuerpo voló contra la pared y se incrustó en ella.

La escena a la vuelta de la esquina era aterradora, cuerpos de valientes guerreros caídos llenaban el pasillo, quemaduras abrasadoras salpicaban las paredes y casi al final del pasillo se podía ver el cabello rubio de la duquesa. Un valiente mandaloriano corrió hacia ella, pero ella lo puso sobre su hombro y debajo de su pie sobre su rostro. El crujido del beskar no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

"Matar...!" El que había respondido a su jefe intentó gritar, pero fue interrumpido por un cuchillo volador que se clavó en la visera de su casco y lo mató instantáneamente. Lo último que vieron de la duquesa fue su sonrisa antes de entrar al salón del trono cerrando las puertas dobles detrás de ella.

"Corran" les ordenó su jefe y ellos obedecieron. Corrieron por el pasillo observando los cuerpos, pudo ver una pareja aún moviéndose, tal vez si llegaban refuerzos podrían mantenerlos con vida.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a las puertas uno de ellos fue derribado y un cuerpo amarillo rodó un par de veces por el suelo hasta que se detuvo. Lo reconoció como el hermano Zabrak de su nuevo líder, su rostro estaba destrozado como si alguien le hubiera dado un rodillazo en la cara con la fuerza de una nave viajando por el hiperespacio. De repente, un humo verde se elevó de su cuerpo y se hizo mucho más pequeño.

Después de ver esto, entraron en la sala del trono solo para encontrar a la duquesa sosteniendo un sable jetii rojo de doble hoja, frente a Maul y el sable oscuro. Ambos luchadores bailaron por la sala del trono con sus sables chocando ocasionalmente y sus miradas de absoluta rabia se cruzaban después de cada choque.

El zabrak atacó pero la duquesa desvió cada uno de sus golpes con las espadas hasta que finalmente Maul hizo un corte hacia abajo pero la duquesa lo rechazó con mucha fuerza echando la espada hacia atrás, giró y enterró una de sus espadas en el estómago del zabrak. Pero eso no lo detuvo, el zabrak corrió hacia adelante, la ira hirviendo en sus ojos y el sable oscuro hacia adelante. Pero la duquesa lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado y haciendo un corte vertical hacia arriba.

Maul no tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado, su antebrazo voló hacia arriba con la mano todavía agarrando el sable. La duquesa de repente se levantó de un salto para agarrar el sable y cayó con la hoja oscura apuntando hacia abajo enterrándola entre las costillas del zabrak. Pero no se detuvo allí cuando la cabeza del zabrak voló cuando la hermosa hoja carmesí le cortó el cuello.

La cabeza del zabrak cayó al suelo, una expresión de enojo se congeló en su rostro y se hizo el silencio. La duquesa se puso de pie en todo su esplendor, su vestido azul marino manchado de sangre, su cabello recogido y fuera de lugar la duquesa agarró el sable oscuro y se lo quitó de las costillas. Lentamente se movió hacia el trono y se sentó dándoles una mirada evaluativa.

"Entonces he derrotado a su líder. Supongo que ahora soy su líder" Dijo con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro desafiándolos a decir algo.

"¡Y una mierda ...!" El grito de uno del otro grupo fue interrumpido por el sonido de tres blásters. Su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante con tres blásteres humeantes detrás de él.

Su jefe se arrodilló y los demás siguieron su ejemplo. "Salve Satine, jefe de la casa Kyrze, duquesa de Mandalor y líder de la Guardia de la Mujer Muerta", gritó su jefe y él junto con los demás lo siguieron.

"Bueno, bueno ... ve a comunicar el nuevo líder a los demás y tráeme un holoproyector, tengo que comunicarme con la gente de nuestro planeta. Si alguien tiene algo que decir sobre mí, tráemelo inmediatamente.

* * *

"Maul, tus acciones han ido demasiado lejos, ¡he venido a detenerte!" Obi-Wan gritó en la sala del trono con su sable encendido y Bo-Katan detrás de él.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses armas en mi planeta Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan apagó su sable por reflejo al escuchar el tono de regaño de Satine, detrás de él podía escuchar el gemido de sorpresa de Bo-Katan.

"Satine, estás bien. Bo-Katan dijo que te habían despedido y que la Guardia de la Noche te había encerrado. Además, Maul se había hecho cargo", dijo Obi-Wan con sorpresa, después de terminar su discurso se volvió hacia Bo-Katan, quien parecía tan sorprendido como él.

"Boky" comenzó Satine con un tono dulce que hizo que la sangre de Bo-Katan se enfriara al escuchar el apodo que su hermana usaba con ella cuando eran pequeñas. "Ella siempre fue una niña con mucha imaginación" Obi-Wan la miró asombrado. "Pero como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente bien, pero me alegro de que hayas traído a mi hermana de dondequiera que se había escondido después de esa broma"

"¿Broma?" Preguntó Obi-Wan. "Sí", respondió Satine. "Ella y algunos de sus amiguitos decidieron causar algunos problemas y creo que emborracharon a Korkie y lo dejaron en algún lugar de la ciudad. Obi-Wan se volvió de nuevo para mirar a Bo-Katan, quien parecía aterrorizada por su hermana." Eso me recuerda. Ve a buscarlo, Boky "le ordenó Satine a Bo-Katan, quien asintió y escapó de la sala del trono.

"Aún así, me alegro de que estés aquí Obi-Wan", dijo Satine mientras bajaba los escalones del trono. "Recientemente se encontró un antiguo cuchillo ceremonial y debido a su diseño, me gustaría que me ayudara a aprender a usarlo correctamente.

"Umm, debería volver a Coruscant" trató de responder Obi-Wan "Insisto" dijo Satine agarrándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo con sorprendente fuerza. Después de todo, me debes una deuda por ese espectáculo que debiste haber realizado cuando caminaste por Mandalor con el sable puesto.

Obi-Wan se resignó, sabiendo que Satine tenía razón, y se dejó arrastrar a ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is me going crazy, I hope you liked it if so please do not hesitate to give me your opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not regret anything


End file.
